


A Valentine, Valentine?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Valentines, cupidmystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a surprise confession for Greg. Or, is it really a surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine, Valentine?

_Greg, can I come over? MH_

The seventeen-year-old heard his mobile buzz on his bedside table, and picked it up, opening up the text message. He read through it, smiling when he saw Mycroft's initials at the end of it. His best mate had signed his texts like that ever since they'd met (christ, had it really been five years? Felt like yesterday...), and Greg had picked up the habit. Mimickry, Mycroft called it. 

_Sure, Myc. GL_ Greg texted back, pocketing his mobile and getting up from his bed, intent on finding a jacket (his mum would yell at him if he didn't, and he didn't like to annoy his mum. Mainly because she wouldn't put up with any of his nonsense, citing that she "Didn't raise my children to be idiots.")

_Thanks. I wanted to talk to you, anyway. MH_

_About? GL_

_[delayed response] It's better if we spoke in person. MH_

_Something wrong? GL_

_Not exactly. MH_

_What is it, then? GL_

_Oh...Just a silly thing. Nevermind. MH_

_Mycroft. GL_

_Alright, it isn't silly. MH_

_But it is sort of silly. MH_

_What is it? GL_

_I got you a Valentine. MH_

_Chocolate? Damn, someone's looking to get laid. xD GL_

_Haha. MH_

_Is that a real 'haha' or a passive-aggressive 'haha'? GL_

_[no reply]_

_Oi, did I do something? GL_

_No, it's fine. MH_

_You sure? I didn't actually mean that laid thing, y'know. GL_

_I know. It's fine. MH_

_So...you said Valentine. GL_

_Yes. MH_

_Like a_ Valentine _Valentine, or just a Valentine? GL_

_Is there a difference? MH_

_C'mon, you're not stupid, Mycroft. Anything but, actually. GL_

_....MH_

_A_ Valentine _Valentine. MH_

_Oh. GL_

_I see. MH_

_Sorry. MH_

_No, no. GL_

_Stop doing that. GL_

_You can't read minds. GL_

_Most people would argue with you. MH_

_But again, sorry. I'll forget the whole silly thing. MH_

_Oi, idiot. GL_

_I got you one too. GL_

_...What? MH_

_Yeah. GL_

_Was it a_ Valentine _Valentine or...? MH_

_Yes, you stupid. It was. GL_

_Is. GL_

_Whatever. GL_

_Point is, this is the kind of the I-want-to-kiss-you Valentine. GL_

_Really? MH_

_Yes. Now stop being silly and get your skinny arse over here so I can give it to you and kiss you properly. GL_

_I'm not skinny. MH_

_But okay. MH_

_Yes you are, shut up. GL_

_Not. MH_

_Mycroft, you're fuckin' skinny. Now shut up. GL_

_I'm not skinny. MH_

_I'm gonna kick your arse, yes you are. GL_

_I'm not. MH_

_Mycroft I swear to god. GL_

_You are. But you might not be after I give you your Valentine. GL_

_What is it? MH_

_Chocolates. GL_

_I'm going to assume it's an excessive amount. MH_

_Yep. GL_

_How excessive? MH_

_Um...GL_

_Really excessive. Like, ridiculously excessive. GL_

_You're brilliant. MH_

_What, because I got you chocolates? GL_

_No. Because you're just....brilliant. MH_

_You're brilliant. GL_

_No, you are. MH_

_We both are. GL_

_Agreed. MH_

_I think I may be in love with you, you know. MH_

_I know. GL_

_I think I'm in love with you, too. GL_

_And I'm totally fine with that. GL_

_That makes me so happy. <3 MH_

_...Did Mycroft Holmes just use an emoticon? GL_

_No. MH_

_Yes you did! GL_

_I'm going to screenshot this and keep it for posterity. GL_

_You're such a child. What are you, twelve? MH_

_And a half. :p GL_

_Ugh. MH_

_You're impossible. MH_

_And an idiot. MH_

_And immature. MH_

_And? GL_

_And I really shouldn't love you as much as I do. MH_

_But? GL_

_But I do. And it makes me ridiculously happy. MH_

_There it is. GL_

_Happy Valentine's, Myc. <3 GL_

_Happy Valentine's, Greg. <3 MH_


End file.
